


The Lost Puppy

by SuperwholockFamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/pseuds/SuperwholockFamily
Summary: A puppy follows Castiel home, and Castiel can't bear to part with it. Castiel brings the puppy inside and tries to hide it from Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Lost Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Used an OTP prompt generator and write from that. Enjoy !!

On this Thursday evening Castiel is exhausted, he just got out of work at 8 pm after working all day with not even a lunch break. He is tired, and just wishes for one thing, coming home to his husband, and curl up in bed until the next morning where he will have to do the same thing. 

He started to walk home when he hears the small footsteps of a puppy. Cas turns around and looks at it. The puppy's unbelievably cute and Cas stops walking and crouches down to its level, letting the puppy scent him a bit before gently petting him. 

Eventually Cas stands up “ Okay puppy, I have to go back home. I'll see you around” he mumbles and starts walking home. The puppy whines and Cas sighs “I really can't take you home with me, my husband doesn't like pets.” he says in a small voice and keeps walking. 

The puppy keeps following him, not making any sounds, just following. Castiel saw his house from afar and picked up the puppy and hid it in his trench coat, for the first time tying it close.  
He walks home and whispers “don't make any sounds” to the puppy. 

He rushes inside and to the bathroom where he hides the pup. He takes a long shower, trying to figure out how he is going to take car of the puppy without his husband knowing about it. 

Once he is done with his shower he leaves the bathroom and close the door, leaving the puppy inside. He gets dressed and went back downstairs, where he knows his husband is and fakes being sick. 

He complains about having a fever and needing to sleep in another room as to not get Dean sick as well. Dean doesn't really like it but agrees anyway, he knows his husband is stubborn, especially when sick. 

Cas goes to the guest bedroom, gets the bed ready then went to the bathroom to pick the puppy. 

He gets ready for bed and set the puppy down “I'll go get you food when Dean will be asleep, until then be quiet.” Cas said to the pup. 

Dean hear him talking and gets in the room “ Cas.. you okay?” he asks, fearing his husband might have a fever and therefore could be hallucinating.

“Yes, I am fine.” he says, hiding the pup“ Well, as fine as could be.” he says softly and smiles gently at his husband “Go to bed, Dean, I will be fine.”

Dean frowns and eventually leaves the room, not liking to leave him alone.

Cas takes the puppy out “Okay, I need to stop talking to you” and the puppy barks in agreement. “Sssshhh” Cas says.

“What was that?” Dean asked from the door before entering again “ *what was what?” he asks once again hiding the pup. “ Oh I just coughed, I know it was some.. weird cough, you should probably stay far away from me.. we don't know what is wrong with me..” he says quietly, fake coughing to prove his point. 

Dean frowns and shakes his head “ we're going to the hospital, if its really that serious, we should go, to make sure you're okay.. Please Cas?” 

Cas shakes his head “I'll be fine Dean, don't worry. I'll call you if needed”

Dean shakes his head again “No, Cas, that won't be enough to ease me this time.”

The pup barks again and Cas froze as Dean frowns again “What.. was that?” he asks again

The pup barks again and leaves his hiding spot jumping up on Dean's legs. 

“A dog? What the fuck Cas? Why are you hiding a dog? Hell, why are you lying to me?”  
Dean asked angrily

“Because you don't want one. Because I figured you'd kick it out the moment you see it. No matter what I say, so I decided to hide it. I had a bad day, leave me alone.” Cas finishes sternly, almost snappy. 

Deann frowns “No, talk to me” he says, not used to that kind of reaction from Cas. 

“Bad day, didn't even eaten, I'm tired and will have to do all of that again tomorrow, this guy helped me a bit, cheered me up, I knew you'd kick it out so I lied. I have nothing for me, I just want a damn dog. Why can't you let me have a dog? Not having kids, I understand, but a dog I can't understand” he snapped and stood up angrily “Now leave.”

“But... Cas, that's not... we need to talk and that ca, wait tomorrow. I'll go to bed, go to bed as well.. I.. I love you Cas... “ he whispers sadly and left the room. 

The next day, after a long talk, they decides to adopt the puppy they name Sam, just to mess with Dean's brother. 

Also Cas stops working so much and spends more time with the puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Love you guys


End file.
